The present invention relates to a software distribution management method, a software distribution management system and a software distribution management server, and more particularly to techniques of selecting representative clients in charge of relay and techniques of collecting software distribution results.
There are techniques of reducing a load of a network during software distribution by providing a relay system between a distribution server and client terminals in a software distribution management system (e.g., refer to JP-A-HEI-9-146858). There is another software distribution management system in which a relay system is not provided positively, but a representative client terminal is provided which can substitute for the relay system, and is determined through communications among client terminals so that the representative client terminal can be set freely and cost of the distribution management system can be reduced (e.g., refer to JP-A-2006-309416).